The Florida Games!
SML Nerd Fan: Hello, This is my entry for the SML Fanon Universe. The Florida Games! Enjoy! Chapter 1: Invitation Mario: Okay, I just put Jeffy to bed. Rosalina: Hey, Mario! Mario: Rosalina, Where have you been! It's been so long! Rosalina: I am here one last time before I discontinue. Mario: I guess... But, you wanna make--- Rosalina: Mario, Look! An Invitation. Mario: Really? Let me see. Ahem, "Dear Mario, You and your family and other residents are invited to the very first Florida Games. Don't be late." Rosalina: I'll go get Jeffy! Mario: Alright, fine! I'll just gather everyone else. Mario gathers Bowser, Bowser Junior, Chef Pee Pee, Shrek, Black Yoshi, Toad, Cody, and Joseph. After Rosalina and Jeffy join in, they all leave for the Florida Games. Chapter 2: Locker Room Mario and Friends arrive at the stadium. And into the locker rooms. Mario: Guys, let's all huddle up. They all huddle up. Bowser: So, we are gonna do this fair and square, right? Junior: Right! Jeffy: What Doing? Joseph: We're playing in the Florida Games, dude! Cody: No, we're playing in the Flo… wait, Yes, exactly! Chef Pee Pee: I'm ready for anything. Shrek: Is the prize Cheesecake? Black Yoshi: No, it's 10,000,000 dollars for everyone in the team. Toad: So, the total is... 110,000,000 dollars? Mario: Yes! Rosalina: Who are we playing against? Meanwhile in the other locker room... ???: HAHAHA!!! Chapter 3: The Other Team We now see the other team. Their leader is none other than... Badman: Haha! That other team, the Major Bros. will lose to our team! In Badman's Team are Richard, Badman Jr., Benjamin, Nancy, Peach, Goodman, Does Bad Things Guy, Makes Bad Decisions Guy, Badwoman, and Tom Brady. Goodman: Why do I have to be in this mean team. Badman: You're my Brother. People thought you were the bad guy until I came around. Richard: But Uncle Badman, you made me mean. I'm supposed to be a good guy, like my true father. Benjamin and Badman Jr.: We are so ready to beat them up. Nancy: I'm so gonna give Jeffy a great big beating. Peach: Am I really supposed to win for you, Badman? DBT Guy and MBD Guy: We are so ready to kill 'em out there. Badwoman: The Food is lame. Gift shops are cool though. (Plays with a paddleball) Tom: What am I doing here? Badman: ENOUGH!!! We are going out there to win this $110,000,000, and I'm going to keep it all to myself! Goodman: Greedy Pig... Chapter 4: Start up! It is time for the games to begin. Brooklyn Guy: Hello, and welcome to the first annual Florida Games! I'm your host, Brooklyn T. Guy, which is my actual name. Here are our two teams. They're the stars of the show. Give it up for, Mario and his team: The Major Bros. Mario: Thank You. Crowd cheers Brooklyn Guy: And next up we have who are mostly villains, involving two of my brothers. There are some reluctants in there. Should you cheer for them anyway? Anyways, It's Badman and his team, The Filmmakers. The crowd gets confused whether or not they should cheer or boo them. Badman: Very funny... Let's all laugh at the Rich. Brooklyn Guy: Okay, we shall now decide who will go first. By using the Poll at the end of this chapter. I'm saving the best for last. Mario: You hear that guys? Everyone's gonna vote who gets to go first. Brooklyn Guy: The first of 3 sections are the duel games. Which two rivals are going to go first? Which two rivals will go first? Jeffy vs. Badman Jr. Rosalina vs. Peach Bowser vs. Goodman Junior vs. Richard Chef Pee Pee vs. Nancy Shrek vs. Does Bad Things Guy Black Yoshi vs. Benjamin Goodman Toad vs. Makes Bad Decisions Guy Cody vs. Badwoman Joseph vs. Tom Brady Brooklyn Guy: I feel like giving up. Nobody seems to care about voting for who will go first. You know what, I'm about to begin this thing in the next chapter sooner. If you guys vote now, Then... phew. Chapter 5: Rosalina vs. Peach Brooklyn Guy: You know what, I give up. Let's just start already. First up is Rosalina and Peach. In a game of, Fencing. But, we're doing it on a fence. Rosalina: Look out, I've got a katana, and I'm not afraid to use it. Peach: Oh, yeah!? Well, I've got a cutlass! Brooklyn Guy: Ready, set, Fence on the fence. Rosalina and Peach begin fencing. Rosalina: I hear you despise bald guys. Peach: It's not that, I was just overeacting. Suddenly, they trade swords without Rosalina noticing. Rosalina: Hey, where's my... Peach: Need a haircut? Peach slices Rosalina's bangs uncovering her other eye. Rosalina: This is all EYE can see. Rosalina is shown to have an ENORMOUS iris Brooklyn Guy: Haha! Pun! Peach: WHOA!!! Peach falls off the fence and Rosalina is declared the winner. Mario: What happened? Brooklyn Guy: Bypass, fall off the fence, you lose. Badman: This cannot be right. Brooklyn Guy: Next up is Bowser vs. Goodman Chapter 6: Bowser vs. Goodman Brooklyn Guy: The Weather that Thanksgiving was wet and snowy in a desert. Must've been a Tundra there, but ANYWAY, The challenge here is a boxing ring. And it is made of boxes filled with rings. Haha! I love to joke a lot. Bowser: I am capable of so much strength. Although, I only lost to a few people. Mostly Mario. Goodman: I guess Badman should have regretted threatening Mario and not You. Brooklyn Guy: Enough of this, lets begin in 3, 2, 1. GO!!! Goodman: I bet you can't take me out in one punch. Bowser takes out Goodman in one punch. Brooklyn Guy: Down! 1, 2, 3, 4... Goodman gets up Goodman: Beginners luck! I bet you can't do that again. Bowser does that again! Brooklyn Guy: Down!! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... Goodman gets up again: Impressive, But if you hit me again, I will--- Bowser knocks out Goodman a third time. Brooklyn Guy: TKO! Badman: Lucky. Mario: Yeah. Brooklyn Guy: Up next is their sons. That's actually pretty funny there. Chapter 7: Bowser Jr. vs. Richard Brooklyn Guy: In this game, Junior and Richard find the sandwiches in the sand and eat them without throwing up. Bowser Jr.: How do you like my new human form? Richard: Are you sure you're human? You look turtle to me. Bowser Jr.: Wait, what? Bowser Jr. looks in a mirror and screams. Bowser Jr.: Oh my Gosh! THE POTION!!! IT WORE OFF!!! Cody and Joseph: What!? Richard: Don't worry, I'm sure someday we'll take a stand against COPPA. Brooklyn Guy: Enough of this, lets begin. And the SAND-wich challenge begins Junior: Where's the sandwich? Richard finds his sandwich covered in sand. Richard: EEWW!!! Gross. Richard tosses his sandwich in the air. Brooklyn Guy: He threw his sandwich up! Junior wins! Badman: You said if he throws up, he's out. Mario: I think he meant the other way around. As in tossing it up in the air instead of barfing. Brooklyn Guy: I know what I said. Sorry I didn't clarify it. Meanwhile Junior finds his sandwich right next to Richard's sandwich Bowser Jr.: Oh, I get it. It's a Sand-Wich. Hahaha!!! Then, he eats both sandy sandwiches and does not barf. Bowser: Looks like he really wins now. Brooklyn Guy: Wow, he actually did it. Anyways, next up is Jeffy vs. Badman Jr. Chapter 8: Jeffy vs. Badman Jr. Brooklyn Guy: Jeffy here is the son of the famous artist, Jacques Pierre Francois. Junior: WHAT!? Jeffy: What's wrong with my old daddy, Junior? Junior: He beat me in an Art duel and stole my money for my painting, "Whoops"! He didn't steal my painting though. If I had beaten your dad, I would have kept my money and got his money. Jeffy: Well, my Dad's dead. Maybe, when I get my inheritance for his final painting "Suicide", I might get his other cash too. And I could give your money back too. Junior: Thank you "Jacques Jr."! Get it? Because you're Jacques Pierre Francois' son. Jeffy: Haha, very funny. Badman Jr.: Yea, Yea, let's just get this over with. Brooklyn Guy: Ready, Set, Draw--- Badman Jr. shoots Jeffy but misses his head and hits his helmet instead. Badman: You missed!? How could you miss!? He was three feet in front you!!! Brooklyn Guy: On the canvas!!! Good thing for that helmet. Mario: And that is why you should let them finish before you assume. Jeffy: Ta-Da!!! Jeffy shows a picture of His father. Brooklyn Guy: Wow, Jeffy has a real inheritance from that guy. Jeffy: Doodle Doodle Pencil Fart. Jacques comes out of the picture. Jacques: I'm back everyone! Jeffy: Hey Daddy! Jacques: SON, give me a hug! Jeffy and Jacques Hug! Jacques: Now son, before I return into my painting, What are 3 things you desire from me. Jeffy: First I want you to meet my adoptive daddy, Mario. Jacques: Ah, yes, Mario Mario, hope you're taking good care of my son. Mario: I am, Jacques. Jeffy: Also, can you return Junior the money you took from him? He's my friend. Jacques: Oh, I'm terribly sorry, son. I didn't know he's a friend of yours. Junior: That's alright. You just had jealousy, that's all. Jeffy: Last of all, What would you do with a can of Green Beans? Jacques: Ah, yes. The green beans are not what you usually see, but they are actually INSIDE of it. But, I hit them with a bat. Mario: Wha--- Well, I guess that explains a lot. Jeffy: Good Bye, old Daddy. Jacques: Good Bye. Jacques enters his paper and turns back into a drawing. Brooklyn Guy: *Sniffles* How touching. Anyways, next up is Chef Pee Pee vs. Nancy. Chapter 9: Chef Pee Pee vs. Nancy Brooklyn Guy: Here we have Chef Pee Pee... Crowd cheers for Chef Pee Pee Brooklyn Guy: ...And Nancy, Jeffy's mother. Crowd boos at Nancy Nancy: Lemme guess you're gonna throw tomatoesat me. Crowd throws tomatoes at her. Brooklyn Guy: I didn't even say it was time for the cleanliness challenge. I guess Chef Pee Pee wins this one. Badman: WHAT! That quick! Mario: Whoa! Chef Pee Pee: But I didn't get to do ANYTHING! Brooklyn Guy: I know. But, up next is Shrek vs. Does Bad Things Guy, my brother. I wonder what they're up to. Mario: Now remember Shrek, stay focused. Don't do anything to make us lose a challenge. Shrek: Okay, Donkey. Badman: Please, win this one. I'M BEGGING YOU!!! DBT Guy: Hahaha! You begging makes me laugh. I'll try, but I'm probably gonna lose. Badman: You don't try, you DO it. >:( DBT Guy: Don't you know how many times we lost so far? Badman: Yea, well guess what. I DON'T CARE!!! Chapter 10: Shrek vs. Does Bad Things Guy Coming Soon �� SML Nerd Fan: (Snickering) What, oh no I wasn't snickering �� ��Category:SML Nerd Fan Stories Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Badman Episodes Category:Richard Goodman Episodes Category:Badman Junior Episodes Category:Benjamin Franklin Goodman Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes Category:Peach Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:MBD Guy Episodes Category:Badwoman Episodes Category:Tom Brady Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Jacques Pierre Francois Episodes